A strage girl
by AlchemyFreak
Summary: Its a mystery i guess. What was she doing hanging from a tree in the midde of the park? Read and find out
1. A lovely surpise

Disclaimer--i dont own Inuya

sha the Anime/Manga

Parings: Inu-kags Mir-San Kik-Nar Sess-Rin

She has to , So she doesn't have to Me!

Hmmm, can you fill in the blanks?

* * *

"Oh, Inuyasha I'm so glad we found each other. I don't know what i would do if i lost you." A ravened haired girl stated and she gently kissed a silvered hair hanyou on the lips. They were strolling to through the park. The hanyou's arm was around the girls waist. They seemed like a happy couple. Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the path and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, you promise to never leave me?" He asked with a look of seriousness in his golden hues. Kagome turned to face him. "I promise." She said with a smile. She kissed him once more. "AHHH!" She yelled out in fear. When she turned away from the kiss she saw a girl hanging by her neck from a tree branch. The rope was tied tightly around her neck. Inuyasha quickly ripped the ropes and the girl fell to the ground. Where the ropes were tied around her neck now left a deep red line. Anyone with eyes could tell it was done by a rope. It was swollen and red. There girls silver hues were filled with tears. "Why..." Her voice was straining from being choked with the rope. She slowly got up from the floor.

"Who did this to you?" Kagome asked concerned. The girl looked at her. Her eyes grew wide. "I don't know..." She said somewhat clear. She was American but something was strange about her. Kagome helped her to a bench. Inuyasha glared at her. Something was really awkward. "Well, if there's someone out there who is trying to hurt you? Inuyasha and I'll keep you safe." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "We will?" Kagome glared at him. "Yeah, we will."  
He said. "My names Kagome, and that's Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "I'm Sen." She spoke Japanese quiet well even though it had an American accent to it. "So Sen were do you live? We'll take you home." Inuyasha said trying to be diplomatic. "I don't have a home." She said her voice cracking.

Kagome went deep into though, but was disturbed when her phone began to ring. "Hi, mom... Yes i am... Okay." She hung up." That was mom she needs me." Kagome held her hand out to Sen. Sen grabbed it and stood. "I'm sorry but i have to go." She said and ran out of the park. "I guess its just me and you now..."Inuyasha said not knowing what to do. He turned to look at Sen but she was already walking down the path. "Hey where are you going?" He asked. Sen shrugged. Inuyasha felt bad for her. He wished there was something he could do. "Look, if you need a place to stay...I guess you could stay with me until you find somewhere to go." Inuyasha said in a low voice. Sen stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "WH-what?" She asked walking towards him.

"I don't want you sleeping in the streets with that person out there, so you could umm, stay with me I guess." He said scratching the back of his head in confusion. He didn't know if it was the right things to do. "I don't know, i don't want to be a bother." She said still standing about 10 feet away. She looked down at the pavement. Inuyasha looked at her. "No you won't. I just don't want you to get hurt." Sen looked up at him. He started towards his, Sesshomaru, and Shippo's house. She picked up her duffle bag and followed him not knowing what to do or say.

* * *

Inuyasha-shippo-sesshomaru's house--plus Sen

* * *

Sen sat quietly on the couch. She felt awkward staying at some guy's house she barely new. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Sen sighed and starred out the window. She was startled when Sesshomaru walked in. He glared at her. He also noticed something strange about her. He had no time to ask questions. He was getting ready to meet Rin at the docks at 8. He wasn't the type to be late.

Upstairs Inuyasha barged into Shippos room. Shippo starred at Inuyasha. "Who's that girl downstairs?" He asked confused. Inuyasha glared at him. "Someone who will be bunking with you till she finds a home." Shippo's eyes widened. "She does gonna what!" He sweat dropped anime style. "Look, today Kagome and I found her in the park hanging from a tree. Didn't you notice the red and swollenness around her neck? Someone's trying to kill her and she didn't have a home and I didn't know what to do because Kagome ran home and so i just told her she could um stay with me and umm your the only one with a bunk bed so ummm i figured she could stay with you." Inuyasha stated. Shippo looked dumbfounded. "Well I guess that's fine." Shippo said still trying to figure out what Inuyasha had just told him.

Inuyasha walked downstairs and tapped Sen lightly on the shoulder. "You'll be staying with Shippo." Inuyasha led her to his room. Shippo sat up and smiled at her. Sen took a seat at the desk and didn't know what to do. Inuyasha left the room at the sound of the phone ringing. He picked it up. It was Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha, so what did you do with Sen?"

"Ummm. Well, she's staying with us"

"Inuyasha! That was so sweet of you!"

"Well, I couldn't leave her alone."

"Well, that's great to hear but i have to go and eat dinner. I love you bye!"

"Love you too."

Inuyasha placed the phone back on the receiver and sprawled across his bed and shoved a pillow over his face.

* * *

**Yes, well that is my fourth attempt to write another fanfic and this one came out successfully. Its weird because every other fanfic is the good one. Pffft my first one was retarded my second one (Inuyashas daughter) is good but i got stuck and don't know what to do for chappie 5. All because i ran away has name confusion and all that sort of stuff. And now there's this one! I hope it works out **

**You are probably confused about the ages: 16-18**

**Yeah I had to change all of Rin and Sesshomaru's ages because in the anime/manga there 18 years apart so yeah Rin would be like... 11 and he's be like umm 29? yeah my ages go by the ones posted at sooooo yeahhhh he was illegal before she was even born...Flames are allowed only because there fun to read but reviews make me feel loved!**


	2. She bunking with me! ?

I'm back with chappy 2!

Hmmm did you guys figure out the mystery? I bet not!

She has to So she doesn't have to me!

* * *

Sen looked at the bed. There was nothing there except for a mattress. She then looked out the window. Shippo walked out of the room. Sen looked at the door. He then came back with a towl. "The guest bathroom is downstairs." He said somewhat tired. It was about 10 at night. He smiled.

"Thank you." Sen said with a smile.

"No problem." Shippo said sitting on the bottom bunk.

"No, i mean for letting me stay with you and everything. I've never had anyone care for me like that."

Shippo smiled. "We're here for you."

Sen picked up her duffle bag and went into the guest bathroom. She started the shower. While she waited for the water to get hot she looked at her neck. It was still red and swollen. She gently ran her fingers across it. She got into the shower and washed her hair and body. Meanwhile upstairs Shippo but new sheets and blankets on the bottom bunk for Sen. He then climbed up the ladder and laid on his bed. It was all dark in his room. He closed his eyes.

Sen finished her shower. She opened her duffle bag and pulled out a pair of black soffes and a tank top. She also pulled out a grey hoodie that said Uber-Micro. She slipped it all on and turned around to make sure that bathroom was still clean. It was she placed her dirty clothes in her duffle bag because she didn't know what to do with it. She left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. She saw two people on the couch getting pretty cozy. Sen grabbed a bottle of water and left for she did not want to be seen. To late she lost. Rin had noticed her walking back upstairs.

"Who's she?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "One of Inuyasha's friends."

"What happened to Kagome?"

"There still dating."

"Then why is she here?"

"I don't know"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

Sen quietly crept into Shippos room. She figured he was asleep so she didn't turn on the lights. There was enough light from the moon. Her silver hues glistened as the moonlight danced across her face. She bushed her hair and tied it up. She put all her things back in her bag and walked towards the bed that now had blankets and pillows. She smiled and laid down. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Ehh, its a short chapter... i did it right before i left for work...i know yeah i have a job at such a young age...yeah its at a candy Shoppe and no I'm not fat...lol I'm sick of candy after working there so long.**

**Anyways... I don't think chapter made any sense...but that's okay, I'm still putting it up, only because I cant think of anything else.**


	3. She sure told him

**She has to .:Blank:. so she doesn't have to .:Blank:. Me!**

**I bet you still can figure it out! **

**Haha I own!

* * *

**

Sen slowly rose from her bed at the sound of her phone alarm ringing. She noticed Shippo wasn't in the bed. She got out of the bed a yawned. She pulled off her hoodie placed on her bed. She walked out of the room and looked around. She saw Inuyasha walking to the bathroom. "Hey Inuyasha, where is Tokyo High school?"(Made it up lol) Inuyasha looked at her funny. "Why do you need to know? Its right down the street." Inuyasha's eyes were still closed for he just got up. "Well, yesterday i was supposed to go there but i got caught up in...Eh, you know." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and finally opened them. His jaw dropped as he saw what she was wearing. Shippo came down the hall and his jaw dropped as well. Shippo drooled at the sight of how the tank-top hugged every curve in her body and how her shorts revealed her curves as well. Inuyasha shook his head and looked at her. "We all go to school there, Inuyasha drives Kagome but I walk." Shippo stated as he walked into his room. Sen walked in the room as well grabbed her duffle bag and walked to the downstairs bathroom. She washed her face and all that bathroom stuff.

Sen walked out in an outfit that covered most of her body. She was wearing tan dickies males short so they went to her knees a black tank top and her Uber-Micro hoddie. She brushed her hair and clipped it up with a clip. She sat on the couch and decided she would walk with Shippo, she figured if she would be sharing a room with him she should know him better. Sen waited for him to come down. Inuyasha had already left to Kagomes house. She looked into the Kitchen and saw Rin starring at her.

"Did I do something?" Sen asked.

"Who are you?"

"Sen..."

"Why are you here?"

"I have no home?"

"So you come here?"

"Um Inuyasha told me to."

"Oh..." Rin looked confused. "Well, I'll be here occasionally. I just wanted to know who you are." Rin smiled

"Okay."

Shippo came downstairs. He headed for the door and Sen followed. She looked at him and smiled. He returned the smile. "So, what brings you to Japan?" He asked starring at the pavement. "I'm not sure, i guess to know more about my culture." She said looked at him. "You're Japanese?" He asked looking at her. She nodded. "And I'm Irish, German, American, and Hispanic." Shippo looked at her. "What happened to your family?" He knew he shouldn't ask but he wanted to know. "My mom died giving birth to me and my dad went into great depression and killed himself because he didn't know how to take care of me, so my 'uncle' took me in." She said without a problem. "You probably hate your dad for killing himself." Shippo said. "I'm sorry for bringing this up." Sen looked at a sign. "Eh, I don't hate the one who left. You can't hate someone who's dead. It doesn't really bother me when people talk about my parents." She smiled at him. "My parents were murder." He said. He looked up as they reached the school. Sen looked at him. "I'm sorry." She glared at all the students who sized her or looked at her with a smirk.

"Hey babe, i bet your new here. Want me to show you around? I can lead you straight into my pants." A boy with brown hair and green eyes said with a smirk as he looked at Sen. Shippo clutched his fists. "Poor boy, I know you want me. You think you need, but I'm not that kind of girl. You need to prove your love before I give myself up..." She said and patted the boy's shoulders. All the girls glared at Sen. "What did I do?" She snapped. A girl passed by her. "No one rejects Yuri; he's the most popular guy in school." Sen laughed. "You're awesome!" Kagome said with a giggle. She looked at Sen's neck and noticed that it was still red. Sen looked at Kagome. "Hey! Did mom have milk and cookies because you ran out of the park pretty fast?" Sen said with a smile. "No she needed me to take care of my little brother." Kagome said leaning on Inuyasha.

"Hey Kags, when your mom makes cookies bring me some she makes the best!" A boy said walking up the steps with a girl by him. She looked angry. The boy had a red hand mark on his face. "So who's this lovely lady?" He said making his was towards Sen he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "My names Miroku." He looked at her and smiled. Inuyasha pulled him away. "Go with Sango before you get another---" SLAP! Inuyasha laughed. "Too late you lose." Kagome walked to Sango and brought her to Sen. "This girl, is the first girl to reject Yuri." Sango looked at her. "No way! You go!" Sen laughed. The bell rang and they all walked inside.

* * *

**Eh i guess this chappie was okay... Anyways i wrote this at 10 at night because its Friday and adult swim doesn't come on -tear- and my internet isn't working to I have to put my stories on a disk and sneak off to my brothers computer...**

**Yes, review and flames are welcome.**


	4. The brave one

**Haha I'm not even going to ask if you've figured it out yet because i know you haven't!**

**She has to , so she doesn't have to me!

* * *

**

Sen had discovered she was in homeroom with everyone she knew except for Rin and Sesshomaru. She sat next to Shippo behind Inuyasha in front of Yuri and diagonally across from Kagome. She looked as two people walked in the room all over each other. "Get a room Kikyo!" Someone yelled from the back. Kikyo sat on the other side of Sen.

The teacher walked in. Today we have a new student. "Um Miss Lasmin, I think i pronounced it right." Sen smiled. "Yeah you did." Everyone turned to her. "Welcome to Tokyo high and Japan." Sen nodded. She looked down at the desk and felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was Yuri she turned around and smirked. "You know, my offer is still open." Sen jumped put of her desk and turned to him. "If you ask me to have sex with you one more time I will make it so you can never have children!" Everyone starred at Sen. in fear. Naraku turned to her. "Why must you be so violent?" He asked. Sen turned to him. "Why would a girl get knocked up by a guy and have you? This world is full of questions that are unanswered." Sen said. She walked to the front of the class. "Why does she a have a bad nose job?" Sen said pointing at Kikyo. "Why did Christopher Columbus think the world was flat? Why is your head so filled with lies you cant use your imagination? Why is the grass green and not red?" Sen lead against the desk. "Preach on my sista!" A boy in the back said. "You tell it like it is!" Another kid yelled." How come when you move a little to the left or the right, but you can always see who's on your side?"

"Okay Sen that's enough. We enjoyed your lesion but I will get fired if I don't teach." The teacher said as she began writing stuff on the board. Sen sat back down and began to doodle on her binder. She listened as the teacher thought. When the bell rang everyone stood up and left the room. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku gathered around Sen when they were in the halls. "Is there anything you don't do!" Sango exclaimed. "Fly?" Sen said. "No one has rejected Yuri or stood up to Naraku and Kikyo..."Inuyasha said. The crowed around Sen was broken when a girl came running towards Sen. "Kikyo wants to have a competition!" Sen looked at the girl. "Tell her i said no." Sen said picking up her book bag from the floor. "WHAT!" All 6 said at the same time. "I don't want to be known as the badass in school." Sen headed down the hall and into her next class. Through out the whole day she was quiet.

The bell finally rang. Nobody said anything about Kikyo. Sen and Shippo walked home, Inuyasha and Kagome drove. No one was downstairs. Everyone was in there room do homework, or Shippo was. Inuyasha and Kagome were watching TV in his room and Rin and Sesshomaru where out. Sen was downstairs in the kitchen.

_It was about five 'til five on Friday  
We were all getting ready to go  
And the boss man started screaming  
and his veins began to show  
He said you and you come with me  
'cause you're gonna have to stay  
My heart was thumping I was jumping  
I had to get away _

Some days you gotta dance  
Live it up when you get the chance  
'Cause when the world doesn't make no sense  
And you're feeling just a little to tense  
Gotta loosen up those chains and dance

Well I was talking with my baby  
over a small glass of tea  
He asked the loaded question  
It seems unreal to me that  
He said how do you feel about me  
My mind was racin' I was pacin'  
but the words just wouldn't come  
And there was only one thing  
left to do I feel it commin' on

Some days you gotta dance  
Live it up when you get the chance  
'Cause when the world doesn't make no sense  
And you're feeling just a little to tense  
Gotta loosen up those chains and dance a ha

Some days you gotta dance  
Live it up when you get the chance  
'Cause when the world doesn't make no sense  
And you're feeling just a little to tense  
Gotta loosen up those chains and dance

You gotta loosen up those chains and dance  
Come on and loosen up those chains and dance

Sen got caught up in the moment and was signing loudly and dancing. She had a lovely voice. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out if his room and saw him starring from staircase. "Hey, can you turn down your radio?" He asked. Shippo looked at him. "Its not a radio." Shippo pointed to Sen. "I've never seen someone move that way." He said. Kagome gasped. "She could beat Kikyo! She only has dance competitions! If Sen sings and dances she would show Kikyo!" Inuyasha looked dumbfound. Kagome dragged him back to his room.

Shippo made his way downstairs. Sen looked at him. "Did you see that?" Her face turned 7 different shades of red. Shippo smiled. "Yeah, no one here can dance like that." Sen fell to the couch and laughed.

* * *

**Yap, that's chapter 4. Strange isn't it? Hmmm well, soon enough you will find out the mystery!**


	5. Why havent we done that?

**Heres chappy 5...**

**And none of the songs that may be used here are not mine if stated...but i dont write songs...i write fanfics...bad fanfics...

* * *

**

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way downstairs. Inuyasha turned to Shippo and said. "Kagome and I finished our homework and are now going out to the park." Inuyasha left the hosue. Shippo smirked. "Like they were doing homework." He pulled out his binder and began his. "Hey Sen did you finish your homework?" He yelled to the kitchen. "Yeah did it in school." She said. She came out with a plate on rice. She sat down next to Shippo. "Whats that? It smells good." Sen took a bite. "Arroz gondulez.(I think i spelled it right...my spanish isnt as good as it use to be...Well it never was good..) Theres some on the stove it you want to try some." She said.

Shippo nodded he stood up and got himself a plate. He tried. "Its good, but spicy." Shippo sat backdown and finished his homework. Sen took both there dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She was startled when Rin and Sesshomaru walked into the house. "What smells so...good?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded in agrement. "Theres food on the stove." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and went back to the couch. Shippo turned on the TV and started to watch Without a Paddle(First movie i saw on my video shelf...).

An hour or two had past before Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the house. They quietly crept in not wanting to wake anyone up. Inuyasha looked over at the couch. He saw Sen asleep as well as Shippo. Her head was on his chest and his arm was around her waist and the TV was turned down low.. "Now, isnt that a kodak moment?" Kagome said softly. Her and Inuyasha went to his room. She grabbed her bookbag and Inuyasha led her to his car. Kagome got into the passanger side. The car ride was someone quiet except for the small talk that was made.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"How come we never fell asleep on the couch like that?"

"I dont know, i guess becuase we always watch TV in my room."

"Oh, well they looked so happy togther."

"I wonder what they do in the room!"

"Inuyasha! They dont do anything!"

"Hmmm...Or is that what they want you to think."

"Oh Inuyasha, what am i going to do with you..."

Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door. "Goodnight." He said and kissed her gently on the lips. "Goodnight." She hugged him and went inside. Inuyasha got back in his car and drove home. He though about what he and Kagome and talked about in the car. He made his way home and walk inside. He went to his room and fell asleep.

Sen shifted becasue she almost fell off the couch. Shippo was waken when this happened. He saw that Sen was about to fall off so he picked her up and carried him to her room. He placed her on the bad and placed a blanket over her. He clibed up the ladder and laid on his bed. He quickly fell asleep but he was deep in thought.

* * *

**Eh, short chapter i guess...**

**I am at writers block and its always on chapter 5...**


	6. A new best friend

**Woot Woot Im back!** **There as been a day mix up. See they found Sen on a Thursday, she went to school Friday and now its Saturday. Its winter.**

**I'm thinking of telling the mystery in the next few chapters.**

**Ages:**

**Inu:19(Lets say he got held back..I can see that happening)**

**Kags:18**

**San:18**

**Mir:19(They both got held back..)**

**Sen:17**

**Ship:18**

**Rin: 19(she's not in school)**

**Sess:20(neither is he)

* * *

**

Inuyasha eyes shot open. Once he was up everyone else had to be up. He saw that Sesshomaru was already up and downstairs. Inuyasha made his way to Shippo's room. He opened the blinds and pulled the sheets off of him. Shippo was now up. Inuyasha looked at the lump in the bottom bunk. "I cant tell if that's a person or a pillow..." He poked it. It moved. "Its not a pillow." Sen pulled the blanket from her over her head. "I swear I didn't do it!"She yelled with her eyes half closed. "Sure you didn't." He said sarcastically.

Sen finally sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Inuyasha left the room. Shippo stared blanklessly into space. Sen stood up and looked at Shippo. "Is this a weekend thing?" She asked. "Pretty much..." Shippo said. He bit his lip. He remembered what hap happened last night but did Sen? Shippo made his way to the bathroom and Sen made her way downstairs to the guest bathroom with her duffle bag. She did her morning thing and changed into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt that said. "How big is your sack?" On the front and on the back it showed the World of Warcraft sack with different items. She slipped on her grey hoodie and sneakers. "Uh, I'll be back." She stated and walked out of the house.

Shippo and Inuyasha walked out as well. They walked to his car and drove to Kagomes and then made there way to a small coffee shop. Kagome looked at Shippo and giggled. Shippo knew what the was laughing at and felt his face turn 3 different shades of red. "So you really like her huh?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. "I don't know..." Shippo said in a low confused voice.

Sen walked down the sidewalk with her hands on her pocket. She heard crying and laughing she looked in front of her and saw a girl about the age of four and two boys about the age of six. She heard:

"Haha no one wants you! That's why your still in the orphanage!"

"My mommy and daddy loved me before they died!"

"Yeah well if they loved you they wouldn't of died!"

"That's not true!"

The small girl had tears in her eyes. Sen made her way to the boys and shooed them away. She bent down on her knees so she was the same height as the girl. "Don't worry, I don't have parents either." Sen said in a calming voice. The girl looked up. Sen smiled. "Why are you out on the streets all alone?" Sen used a soft calming voice. "I don't have any friends..." The small girl said in almost a whisper. "Well, now you do." Sen smiled and hugged the girl. She stood up and took the girls hand. She dug into her pocket and found some cash. She went to a near by shop and bough a teddy bear. "See, now you can always remember me." The small girl hugged her. "Thanks, now I have a best friend."

Sen smiled. She new she did something good. She walked the girl back to the orphanage and talked to the lady that ran it. She asked if she could get a picture of the little girl. The lady gave her a folder about the girl with a picture. The girls name was Sara. "If there were more people like you out there all the orphans would feel like they belong." The lady said as Sen headed for the door. Sara hugged Sen one more time. "I promise to visit once a week." Sen said with a smile. She then walked out the door.

Sen was reading the folder. She didn't notice that a coffee shop door was being opened. The door wacked her right in the face. "Oh Kami-sama! Inuyasha you hit someone!" a familiar voice said. Sen shot up from the ground. "Im okay!" She yelled and rubbed her head. "Sen I am so sorry!" Kagome said and looked at the folder in Sens hand. "What's that?" She asked. Sen looked at her and said. "Oh, it's a little girl from the orphanage." Inuyasha shook his head. "There's a little girl in there!" Sen laughed.

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter six**. **Yap I had writers block and so I just thought of something to put for chapter six. **

**Please read and review**

**This chapter inspired by my homie Jonathan he said that she should get wacked with something...**


	7. Thbe break upPassionate Kiss

**WoOt here is chappy 7**

**I don't know why i keep going since no one is reading...it hurts...**

**lol you guys are going to hate me for this chapter!**

**Hehehehehehehehehehehe I'm so evil! **

**Hahhahahahahaha

* * *

**

Kagome ran downstairs with tears in her eyes. She tried to run out the door but Sen stopped her. "Whoa what's going on?" Sen asked trying to comfort Kagome. "It's just that -sobs- Inuyasha and I -sobs- had a-" Kagome finished what she said but Sen didn't hear it. She looked at Inuyahsa who was walking downstairs. He looked like he was on the verge of crying himself." Look Kagome. I'll talk to you about it in a minute. Why don't you go upstairs in Shippos room and think everything out. He might be there. He could help you better than I could." Kagome nodded and went into Shippos room.

Sen ran to Inuyasha and stooped him dead in his tracks. "What did you do!" Sen turned him around. He looked at the floor. "Me and Kagome had our first big fight, and i think its over." He said that last part in a low voice. Sen's eyes blinked once or twice. "No! You cant you guys are so close! You are around her more than Wallace hags with grommet!" Sen took him to the couch. She sat next to him. "I don't want it to loose her. She is everything and more to me. I didn't mean to make her upset, I wish we could just forget about it. Sen what should do?" He asked. His eyes were watery but he looked at the floor.

Sen said. "When she comes down she'll start to cry. When you say your sorry she'll say so am I. Take her into your arms and hold her close. Tell her what you just told me." Sen said. She herd Shippos door opening and Sen ran for it. She watched from the hallway. Kagomes eyes were full of tears. She ran right into Inuysha's arms. He looked down at her. "Kagome..." He said in a whisper. "I love you and i don't want to loose you." He lifted her chin and bent down and kissed her passionately. Sen started to dance. "I'm like cupid!" Kagome looked up at Inuyahsa. "I want to be with you too." She said. Inuyasha wiped away her tears and led her outside.

Inuyasha started his car. He heard a Frump Frump Frump BANG! He tried to start the car again but it wouldn't start. "I'll take Sesshomaru's car..." Inuyasha said to Kagome. She waited by Sesshomarus car. Inuyasha walked upstairs and opened Sesshomaru door. He felt a pair of lips gently pressed against his. He was shocked and didn't move. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly as the person pulled away. "Will you marry me?" An emotionless voice said quietly. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled and shook his head in confusion. "You're not Rin!" Sesshomaru said shocked. "AHHHH!" Inuyasha held out his tongue. Rin was on the left side of Inuyasha with her eyes the size of dinner plate. Sen was on the other side of him with Shippo behind her. They both had the same expression. "I kissed my brother..." Inuyasha said in a disturbed voice. "Passionately at that." Sen said. Sesshomaru turned over to Rin. She walked into his room and shut the door behind her. Sen laughed at Inuyasha. "Don't tell anyone about that..." He pleaded and ran downstairs. He figured he and Kagome would and would walk.

Sen walked into Shippos room and fell asleep. Shipo laid on his bed but he was wide awake. He was deep in thought. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately. He stared out the window and watched as people walked down the streets. Sen mumbled something in her sleep but Shippo couldn't make it out. Shippo stared at her and waited for her to saw something else. She just flipped over on her stomach with her leg hanging from the bed.

* * *

**I know you hate me. 1. because of what happened. and 2 because the chapter was really short. I know but i had writers block. And no I don't have a sick and twisted mind...my friend said it would be funny.**

**--Click on the little go button and a magical box will pop up. You will write how much you love my stories and then click submit!--**

**It will take you to a magical place of wonder ness!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**CLICK**


	8. Moving out! ?

**I didnt get as many reviews as i would have liked..But i will continue for the ones who love my story...**

**Did you guys like your magical place of wonderness?I sure did..Lots of fun!

* * *

**

**2 months later:

* * *

**

Sen ran downstairs with a paper in her heads. She sat on the couch in between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Guess what! I found a place to move out in!" She yelled with joy. "So now i dont hav to be here bugging you guys." She said holding up a paper. "Im planning on buying it with the money i have." She said. Kagome took the paper she saw a picture of a jacked up appartment. Inuyasha looked at her. "But Sesshomaru is moved out and said that you could have his room." Inuyasha said looking at the paper. She looked at him. "Oh no! I bet he felt like i was taking over! I'll be back!" She siad and ran to the phone in the kicthen. She looked at a list of numbers hung on the wall untill she found Sesshomarus. She dialed the number and waited fro an awnser. Although it was 11:58 she still decided to call him.

"Hello?" Sesshoamru awnsered he was panting.

"No! Im sorry if i make you feel like i was taking over. Im not staying in your room you move back in this house this instant Mister!" Sen yelled into the phone.

"Whos that?" Rin asked. She seemed to be giggling.

"I didnt -pant- Feel like you where -pant pant- taking over."

"Are you still there?" He asked

_Whoa baby!_ She thought. "Oh lordy please forgive i didnt mean to call at a time like this!" She said and hung up the phone and slammed it on teh reciver. She walked back to the couch and sat down. She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome wide-eyed. She sighed and rested her elbow on the armrest and healed her head up with her hand. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her then back at the tv. Sen turned to the tv.

Shippo walked downstairs and sat down between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Whats going on?" He asked. Inuyasha growled. "Why must you to do that?" He said as he stoof up and shoved Shippo down the other other side of the couch.She sat back down next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her. Kagome giggled lightly. "Sens trying to move out." Shippo looked at her. "You can move out! We will starve to death! Rin wont be here to cook and we will be forced to cook and then we will burn down the house!" He yelled. Sen looked at him "Im pretty sure you can mange microwaveable food..." She said with a smiled. He sighed. "You can move out. What if Kagome and Inuyasha have problems again?" He asked looking at her in the eye. "He was well trained. He knows what to do..." She replyed. "Where are you moving to anyways?" He asked. "Kyoto..." She said blankly. He looked at her. "You can move there i wont let you!" He yelled. Sen stood up and looked at him. "Give me one good reason why i shouldnt move?" She asked. "Its becuase...Because i love you!" He said while standing up and taking her into his arms. Sen looked up at him and burried her head in his chest. "Me too..." She said with her voice craking and her eyes watering.

"Aww! Its better than a soap-orpra!" Kagome said while resting her head on Inuyasha's chest. "Arent they adorable togther?" She giggled. "Feh..." Was all Inuyasha could say. He turned back to the tv. Kagome looked at him then turned to the tv as well. She fell asleep on his chest shortly afterwards.

* * *

**Sorry i did update so soon...i had writers block...You know...The kind where you constantly slam your head on the keyboard? Yeah...**

**Well, please review!**


End file.
